


Следопыт

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Egg Laying, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке ankh976,  Liytana и  Fuyu-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Следопыт

Чужак надеялся остаться незамеченным, передвигаясь по камням, но его выдали царапины на мягком ракушечнике. Шеасса довольно оскалился. Он ощутил чужое присутствие еще у скалы, но теперь перед ним были доказательства. Наклонившись, Шеасса коснулся светлого камня у края воды и поднял бровь. А это странно. Похоже, он небольших размеров и легкий, как подросток. Под ним самим камень бы раскрошился. Но откуда здесь взяться подростку?  
Перебросив копье в левую руку, Шеасса пополз вперед, не отрывая взгляд от заметных ему одному следов. Может, чужак и забрел на их территорию по ошибке, но он не был глуп. Старался держаться реки и скрывать свое присутствие. Мог бы уйти незамеченным, только Шеасса считался лучшим следопытом племени и… Он резко остановился. След появился словно из ниоткуда, тогда, когда он уже был готов признать, что ему померещилось. Словно… ловушка?  
Внезапное прозрение спасло ему жизнь. Занятый преследованием, он бы просто отвел в сторону свисавшую с дерева лиану. Шеасса отполз в сторону и дотронулся до нее копьем. Рывок – и в том месте, где он намеревался проползти, ища другие следы загадочного пришельца, обрушился подпиленный ствол. Неплохо! Его снова обуял азарт. Хитрая уловка. Интересно, каков из себя тот, кто ее придумал.  
Следующая мысль заставила Шеассу вновь нахмуриться. Такую ловушку не делают на всякий случай, ожидая, что хоть кто-нибудь попадется.  
Теперь чужака стоило найти лишь для того, чтобы узнать, кого он притащил на хвосте.  
Свернув в лес, Шеасса углубился в чащу. Следы на берегу были не более чем отвлекающим маневром. Чужак давно скрылся. Но его можно было найти и иначе. Всем нужно одно и то же. Вода. Пропитание. Надежное убежище.  
Шеасса знал эти земли как свои пять пальцев, и в этом было его преимущество. Если бы он пытался спрятаться от преследователей, то выбрал бы укрытие, которое находится повыше, чтобы никто не мог подобраться незаметно. Но не слишком высоко, чтобы иметь возможность быстро спуститься и затеряться в лесу в случае необходимости. Глубокие, сырые и холодные пещеры он также отмел. Нет, любой змей захочет оставаться настороже, а не впасть в спячку. Но поблизости должен быть источник. Под эти требования подходила только парочка ближайших гротов. Шеасса какое-то время понаблюдал за одним из лесу, и хотя наг мог просто затаиться, чутье подсказывало, что в скалах никого нет. Ко второму он подобрался через подземный ход, известный лишь ему. Пришлый вряд ли нашел бы его за столь короткий срок.  
Узкий подземный туннель выходил на поверхность всего в десятке хвостов от предполагаемого укрытия чужака. Шеасса спрятался за большим валуном и осторожно выглянул сквозь корявые ветви колючего кустарника. Ничего. Хотя чужак и не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы развести костер и беззаботно печь клубни. Шеасса спрятался за камень и прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда ветер сменит направление. По небу плыли облака, мирно щебетали птицы, и он, пригревшись в камнях, как никогда чувствовал себя частью этой земли, ее хранителем.  
Ветви зашелестели. Легкий ветерок коснулся лица, и Шеасса высунул язык, принюхиваясь. Высохший на солнце птичий помет, нагретая земля и пряный запах седой травы, растущей кое-где между камней. Сырость. Запах разложения. Он поморщился. Остатки чьей-то трапезы. Возможно, он переоценил чужака, и тот не нашел грот, спрятавшись в какой-то расщелине. А здесь не было никого, кроме дикого зверья. Шеасса снова лизнул воздух. Все же странно. Он не ощущал острого мускусного аромата хищника, его меток…  
Нет, следовало помнить, с кем он имеет дело. Шеасса усмехнулся. Но каков хитрец! Цветы, источавшие душок падали для приманивания насекомых, росли на Черном болоте, на границе с землями людей. Похоже, там, откуда прибыл чужак, в них также не было недостатка. Он должен был вываляться в них целиком.  
Шеасса высунул язык, вбирая оттенки запаха. Плоть и кровь… Он мог бы провести кого угодно. Кровь казалась почти свежей, металлический аромат дразнил нюх.  
Припав к горячему боку валуна, Шеасса приготовился ждать. 

Перед заходом солнца наступило время нырков. Юркие птички со свистом и стрекотом носились над скалами, ловя насекомых, а потом прятались в свои гнезда-пещерки в мягкой породе. В этом гомоне и мельтешении он мог подобраться незамеченным достаточно близко. Шеасса потянулся, ощущая звон во всем теле. Напоенная солнечным теплом кровь бурлила в его жилах. Тем не менее, он был осторожен, как никогда. Ни один камушек не покатился по склону, когда он соскользнул с почти отвесной скалы над входом.  
Грот еще освещался последними розово-золотыми лучами солнца. Чужак лежал в дальнем углу, вяло распустив кольца и выглядел не намного лучше, чем пах. Шеасса застыл от изумления, опустив копье. Он действительно оказался невелик, хоть давно вышел из детского возраста. Но Шеасса никогда не видел, чтобы у кого-то был такой зеленый как весенняя листва хвост, и такие красные косы.  
Медленно, словно нехотя, наг открыл глаза. Он выглядел смертельно усталым. Запах крови усилился, но под необъятной накидкой, в которую тот зябко кутался, рассмотреть что-либо не удавалось.  
Растеряв остатки воинственности, Шеасса отвел копье в сторону и выставил руку ладонью вперед. Но прежде, чем он успел придумать подходящее приветствие, маленький наг вскинулся и ощерился. Хоть он и цеплялся за стену, помогая себе держаться прямо, Шеасса невольно качнулся назад, глядя, как удлиняются игольно-тонкие клыки. Такого он тоже никогда не видел. Неужели ядовитый?  
Похоже, Шеасса имел шанс выяснить это на собственной шкуре. Пока он колебался, чужак вытащил из складок накидки нож и зашипел, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается сдаваться без боя.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал Шеасса, опуская оружие. Наг не шелохнулся, и он попробовал на человеческом. – Но… Но малла. Понимаешь? Друг. Амти.  
Золотисто-зеленые глаза сузились, и Шеасса продолжил уже на нем.  
— Тебе требуется помощь?  
— Мне требуется, чтобы ты убрался, — неожиданно четко ответил чужак. Он говорил на человеческом даже лучше Шеассы.  
— Это моя земля. Рядом мое поселение. Есть лекарь…  
— Убирайся, — выкрикнул наг, сверкая глазами. – Безмозглый потомок земляных червей, ты…  
По его телу пробежала волна, и он согнулся, прижимая ладонь к животу. Шеасса подло воспользовался моментом. Один бросок, и нож выбит из слабеющей руки. Оказавшись в захвате, наг вонзил в предплечье Шеассы острые ноготки и принялся драть его, как дикий кот, но достать зубами уже не мог.  
— Прекрати, — пропыхтел Шеасса, удерживая бьющееся тело. – Я не…  
Его язык высунулся, пробуя воздух возле заостренного уха. Невозможно. Непостижимо.  
Наг задрожал и на мгновение обмяк в его руках, и Шеасса чуть не выронил свою добычу.  
— Я… Я не знал, — прошептал он, ослабляя хватку. — Такого здесь не бывает. Клянусь, никакого вреда.  
Чужак снова напрягся и злобно зашипел, словно мечтал впиться в какую-нибудь незащищенную часть тела Шеассы, но тот все равно убрал руки. Хотелось сказать что-то такое, чтобы его успокоить, но ничего не приходило в голову, потому Шеасса отполз в сторону, поднимая ладони вверх.  
Наг, и так едва державшийся на хвосте, осел на земляной пол.  
— Я хочу помогать, — проговорил Шеасса, сворачиваясь в другом углу.  
Наг мотнул головой. Вздохнув, Шеасса посмотрел на свои руки. Он до сих пор чувствовал этот запах. И тугую округлость живота под ладонями. Маленький злюка не был ранен или болен. Эх, лекарь бы пригодился, но где его взять, до поселка три дня пути…  
Какое-то время они сидели по разным углам, мрачно глядя друг на друга. Шеасса не собирался уступать — маленький наг выглядел слишком слабым, чтобы справиться самостоятельно. А тот не горел желанием подпустить к себе незнакомца, к тому же, не из сородичей и такого громилу. Лекарь нашел бы нужные слова, но Шеасса-то был воином.  
Как воин, он решил взять противника измором.

Ждать пришлось долго. Теплые сумерки сменились прохладными серыми тенями, затем опустилась темнота. Воздух наполнился новыми звуками – попискивали летучие ящерки, мягко шелестели крылья ночных бабочек, дробно простучал лапками закованный в броню плоскоголов. Перестроившись на ночное зрение, Шеасса шевельнулся на пробу, но маленький наг швырнул в него камушком, прицельно попав по лбу. В темноте он видел так же хорошо и не растерял боевой задор. Но схватки участились, его хвост почти беспрестанно шелестел по земляному полу пещеры. Шеасса слышал, как острые коготки скребли по камням, когда боль становилась сильнее.  
Шеасса не знал, как чужак это выдерживает. Сам он больше не мог. Маленький наг принялся отбиваться, но на этот раз Шеасса его не выпустил. Обнял поперек груди, медленно оплел нервно хлещущий по земле хвост своим и принялся баюкать дрожащее от напряжения тело. В глубине его зарождалась новая волна. Шеасса скользнул рукой под накидку. Нежно огладив круглый живот, потянулся ниже. Наг вцепился в его руку, но вернувшаяся боль заставила его забыть о наглом посягательстве. Пальцы Шеассы вскоре наткнулись на место, где чешуя расходилась, словно карман. Кончиками пальцев он ощутил гладкое навершие яйца, но через мгновение оно втянулось обратно, и наг бессильно обмяк.  
Шеасса ласково убрал с его лица мокрые от пота пряди. Проблема ясна. Чужак был упрям, но одного упрямства ему уже не хватало.  
Почувствовав, как маленький наг снова начинает извиваться, Шеасса двинул хвостом, превращая судорогу в волну. Наг выгнулся, до хруста стискивая его запястье, и на этот раз движение и давление стенок вытолкнуло яйцо наружу. Положив его в песок, Шеасса погладил маленького нага по волосам.  
Всего яиц оказалось четыре. Шеасса едва не сплясал, приняв последнее и уложив впавшего в беспамятство нага на свой плащ. Они были почти такими же крупными, как яйца нагайн, но пестрыми, словно птичьи. Шеасса бережно пристроил их рядом с отцом и укутал краем его накидки. Оставалось только ждать. Сторожить. Поблизости могли рыскать неведомые преследователи в неизвестных количествах, хотя, положа руку на сердце, после мучений этой ночи, Шеассу они волновали гораздо меньше, чем сохранность кладки.  
Наг очнулся быстрее, чем он думал. Шеасса повернулся на шорох и едва не вздрогнул от пристального взгляда.  
— Отдыхай, — сказал он. – Лежи. Вот они, рядом.  
Наг перевел взгляд на сверток. Потянувшись, откинул покрывало и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по кожистой поверхности яйца. Мимолетное прикосновение – и он отвернулся.  
— Напрасно…  
— Что? Что напрасно?  
— Все напрасно, — проговорил чужак, прикрывая глаза. — Кладке нужен мягкий белый песок в морском гроте, соленые брызги прибоя, и много-много тепла. Здесь… здесь они все равно мертвы.  
Через мгновение он снова спал.  
Глядя, как холодный лунный свет ласкает крапчатый бочок яйца, Шеасса досадливо впечатал кулак в каменную стену грота. Проклятие! Он тяжело опустился рядом с неподвижным телом и запустил руки в свои косы. Казалось, что все позади, и вот…  
Но Шеасса был не из тех, кто долго предается унынию. Через мгновение он поднялся, собрал кладку и тихо выскользнул из пещеры.  
Проснувшись, наг только один раз посмотрел на пустой край подстилки и больше ничего не спрашивал. Шеасса помог ему напиться, но он быстро оттолкнул фляжку и кивнул на выход из грота.  
— Тебе нужно идти. Предупредить своих. Дракониды идут.  
Шеасса, который ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого, замер.  
— Дракониды? Их давно не видели здесь.  
— Они вернулись. И их много. Иди, глупый змей. Может, вы успеете спастись.  
Шеасса нахмурился.  
— Я не пойду без тебя.  
Наг хмыкнул. Его скуластое лицо осунулось и посерело, только глаза оставались такими же яркими и злыми.  
— Я вряд ли смогу угнаться и за улиткой.  
Это была правда. Он даже не мог свить хвост в кольца, хорошо хоть не вытянулся, как покойник.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Зит, — горько сказал чужак, отворачиваясь.  
Шеасса нахмурился. Зит… На языке людей это значило "ничто" или "пусто". То ли в его племени настоящие имена кому попало не открывали, то ли он считал, что достоин лишь такого прозвища. Но выяснения стоило отложить до лучших времен.  
— Я тебя понесу, — твердо сказал Шеасса, складывая руки на груди.  
Наг прошипел что-то неласковое. Но он недооценивал упорство Шеассы. Тот собрал нехитрый скарб, сделал из своего плаща перевязь и принялся тормошить чужака. Зит выворачивался и шипел, но Шеассе удалось примотать к себе тощее тело — что там нести, кости и чешуя.


	2. Вестник

Проделав большую часть пути, он взялся за рог, призывая подмогу. На зов явился Хисс — возник, будто соткался из тени и длинных плетей лозы как лесной дух.  
— Красивый ужик, — сказал он, окидывая взглядом повисшего на спине Шеассы нага. — Где взял?  
Зит оскалился и зашипел. Наверняка и зубки продемонстрировал, но Хисс и бровью не повел.  
— Нужно собрать всех, — сказал Шеасса. — Дракониды идут.  
Хисс не стал тратить время на расспросы — кивнул и исчез. Шеасса, вздохнув, пополз дальше, однако на следующем повороте тропы его уже ожидал Саасваш. Надо было догадаться, за Хиссом вечно кто-то таскался, некоторые даже волосы и чешую отварами чернильных орешков красили, пытаясь быть похожими на него.  
Несмотря на помощь Хисса, совет удалось собрать только к закату. Начало лета — время занятое. Даже вождь припозднился.  
— Дракониды? — сказал Ашхас, выслушав доклад. — Хм. Ты видел их?  
Шеасса покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но я верю чужаку.  
Его слова были встречены перешептыванием и недоверчивым шипением, кто-то настойчиво повторял, что дракониды вымерли – слишком давно никто не слышал о них. Но что еще могло погнать чужака с теплого побережья в горы, да еще и в таком состоянии. Про его кладку Шеасса не упомянул, но лекарь, Нитхас, сидел тут же и сам принялся что-то нашептывать вождю.  
Судили да рядили недолго. Даже по хвостам советников становилось ясно, что они не считают опасность реальной. Если дракониды вернулись, и даже захватили побережье, уничтожив поселение Зита, им незачем двигаться дальше, через густые леса и опасные перевалы. Но Ашхас приказал выслать разведчиков.  
— Возможно, нам стоит позвать людей, — проговорил один из советников, Фийтас. — Если дракониды здесь — время искать союзников.  
Однако его никто не поддержал — излишняя торопливость могла заставить людей заподозрить, что наги нуждаются в этом договоре. А быть на позиции нуждающегося значит, что вторая сторона не упустит свою выгоду.  
После Шеасса уполз на обрыв над сонной илистой запрудой — хотелось побыть одному. Разлегся в пышно разросшихся кустах и швырял в воду камешки, распугивая голосящих лягушек. Словно мрачное знамение, надвигалась гроза. Воздух был теплым и неподвижным, но в нем витало напряжение. Шеасса не боялся. За свою жизнь он успел повидать многое. В юности ему здесь было слишком тесно, слишком тихо, слишком тускло. Не то, что у людей. Он бывал даже в землях великого белоголового вождя людей, которого наги называли Шнее — Снежным. Там нанимался в торговые караваны или стражу. Но потом вернулся домой, собираясь жить тихо и мирно по меньшей мере до следующей линьки. Возможно, найти пару, кого-то не слишком говорливого, кто ждал бы его возвращения. Он любил уползать в лес, бродить по нескольку дней. Возвращаться с добычей — или с пустыми руками, не важно. Ему нужно было немного. И вот чем все закончилось. Дракониды. Война…  
Конечно, так никто не говорил. Наверное, даже и не думал. Но Шеасса за годы путешествий насмотрелся всякого, и готовился к худшему.  
В прошлый раз — три сотни лет назад — драконидов разбили. Но в те времена у нагов была крепость Шайя Нейе, и форпосты, и десять тысяч воинов. Победа далась тяжело. Все, что осталось, это разрозненные кланы, и люди стали силой куда более значительной, со своими городами на равнинах. Второе нашествие могло стереть нагов с лица земли как племя Зита.  
Вернувшись домой, Шеасса свернулся рядом с гнездом из одеял, в которое превратилась его лежанка. Маленький наг то метался в горячке, сбрасывая компрессы из трав, то застывал, заставляя беспокойно прислушиваться к слабому дыханию. К рассвету его начало трясти в ознобе, который не могли унять теплые шкуры и жаркий огонь. Шеасса, бережно свил кольца вокруг хрупкого тела и переложил Зита к себе на грудь, делясь живым теплом. Он боялся уснуть: казалось, неосторожное движение может сломать маленького нага так же легко, как сухую ветку. Все три дня он отказывался от еды, нарочно или будучи не в состоянии есть самостоятельно; и так худой, теперь он напоминал обтянутый серой кожей скелет.  
Нитхас приполз с очередной порцией мазей утром. Маленький наг остался безучастен ко всему, что с ним делали. Огонек жизни, который вспыхивал в его глазах, когда он сопротивлялся заботам Шеассы, угас.  
— Я не могу выздороветь за него, когда он не хочет жить, — сказал Нитхас, выползая из пещеры и устраиваясь рядом с Шеассой, который ждал снаружи, чтобы не мешать. Пусть недавно он помогал в куда более интимном деле, это было другое.  
Тем не менее, травы помогли. Лихорадка ушла, оставив Зита слабым как котенок и злым на весь мир. Если змееныш не спал или не делал вид, что спит, то отталкивал руки, старающиеся помочь.  
Нитхас кормил его силком (большая часть еды оказывалась где угодно, но что-то все же попадало в рот).  
  
Может, Зит не хотел жить, но он хотел отомстить.  
Через четыре дня состоялся очередной совет. Сбылись самые мрачные предсказания. Шеасса не чувствовал удовлетворения, он и рад бы был ошибиться, однако беда действительно пришла. Разведчики видели следы нескольких небольших отрядов. На один такой наткнулись близнецы Иш и Таш, после чего части их тел нашли разбросанными по лесу. Хотя и так никто не верил в то, что намерения драконидов могут быть мирными…  
Ашхас прямо с совета отправил еще одного гонца к людям, теперь уже не за расплывчатым обещанием помочь, если возникнет необходимость, а для того, чтобы заключить союз. Никто не знал, как быстро здесь могут оказаться основные силы врага.  
Дальше совет принялся за обсуждение того, как и куда перенести кладки, и Шеасса выскользнул из шатра. Вернувшись домой, он увидел, что маленький наг не дремлет у очага, как обычно, а точит неизвестно где добытый меч (или, по меркам Шеассы, длинный нож). Второй лежал рядом.  
— Тебе не стоило подниматься, — сказал Шеасса недовольно. В первый миг он обрадовался, что Зит больше не лежит, свернувшись в тугой клубок и пряча лицо за спутанными красными волосами, но ему было рано браться за оружие.  
— Дракониды идут, — ответил тот, пробуя пальцем кромку лезвия. — Надо их встретить.  
— Ты еще не готов, — сказал Шеасса. Он и сам уползал поискать драконидов, надеясь выследить хоть одного, но пока Зит болел, не рисковал забредать далеко.  
— Я уже дрался с ними, тогда как ты их даже не видел, — возразил Зит, не поднимая головы.  
Прозвучало высокомерно, но это была правда. Шеасса действительно никогда не видел драконидов, ни живых, ни мертвых. Самое близкое его знакомство с врагом — тот кривой желтый зуб, который висел в шатре у лекаря, и который все называли «клык драконида», хотя он мог быть просто куском кости.  
Вздохнув, Шеасса снял со стены свой меч и устроился рядом. Маленького нага заметно пошатывало от усталости, но тратить свои и его силы на спор было глупо.  
— Тогда расскажи мне.


	3. Воин

— Они похожи на прямоходящих ящериц. Задние лапы толстые, словно колонны, а хвост придает дополнительную устойчивость. На передних — по три когтистых пальца. Крепкая броня — кольчуги и шлемы им не нужны. Есть всего несколько уязвимых мест. Глаза. Пасть. Складка на шее, под которой у их предков, выползших из какой-то лужи, находились жабры. Чешуя в подмышках желтая, она тоньше и пробить ее возможно, хотя все равно нелегко.  
Шеасса оглядел юнцов, мрачно внимавших его словам. Не так давно он сам слушал чужие рассказы, пытаясь представить врага, с которым придется столкнуться. А потом впервые увидел своими глазами… Что ж, по крайней мере, его бурное прошлое подготовило его к этому моменту. Шеасса повидал самых различных существ, и дракониды были, пожалуй, самым эффективным орудием уничтожения. Мощные тела, закованные в естественную броню; спины, украшенные гребнями и шипами, которые помешали бы напасть сзади; когти и зубы, которые сами по себе были оружием. Несмотря на размеры, дракониды могли двигаться со скоростью выпущенного из пращи ядра – и были примерно так же смертоносны. А серые и коричневые шкуры неплохо помогали скрываться как среди камней, так и под сенью леса.  
Этого он не говорил.  
Каждый наг должен встретиться со своим страхом – и если он выстоит в то первое мгновение, когда видит врага, на него можно будет положиться.  
— Не пытайтесь сбить их с ног или задушить. Они используют свой вес и броню, а мы будем использовать их тяжесть и неповоротливость…  
Стох был самым южным поселением, и только пройдя мимо него можно было попасть в ущелье, а оттуда – в долину между горами Килсуш и Катнасуш, где жило больше всего нагов. Когда-то драконидов остановили у самых скал, и все надеялись, что так выйдет и на этот раз. Поселения долины прислали лучших воинов. Самых молодых.  
Шеасса, не задумываясь, поменял бы пяток на кого-то вроде Одноглазого, в косах которого давно поблескивала седина, а тело украшали шрамы.  
— Свежее подкрепление?  
Оглянувшись, Шеасса взглянул на Хисса. Если он был здесь, значит, разведчики вернулись. Ну а обычный насмешливый вид означал, что Зит в порядке. Они давно научились общаться без слов. Гораздо раньше, чем все это началось. С Хиссом Шеассу связывала такая старая вражда, что со стороны она походила на крепкое приятельство. Кажется, только вылупившись из яиц, они начали соперничать. Когда маленький наг прибился к отряду разведчиков, это стало еще одним поводом – и очередной причиной сближения.  
Домой Шеасса добрался только когда взошла вторая луна. К его удивлению Зит оказался там. Последнюю неделю они и не встречались, тот все время пропадал в лесу и лишь однажды приполз ночевать, когда Шеасса был в дозоре.  
Сбросив у порога легкий кожаный доспех, Шеасса подполз к очагу. Зит уже спал, и разбудить его не поднялась рука. Во сне его лицо выглядело таким безмятежным… Стараясь не потревожить его, Шеасса скользнул в уютное гнездышко из шкур и одеял. Как бы он хотел вот так возвращаться к маленькому нагу, мирно свернувшемуся в постели. Дом больше не пах одиночеством и запустением. Даже если Шеасса заставал лишь следы чужого присутствия — переворошенные одеяла, оставленную на столе выщербленную миску, полупустую банку лечебной мази с резким запахом. 

Прикрыв глаза третьим веком, Шеасса разглядывал кусты на другом берегу.  
— Они там, — прошипел кто-то.  
Конечно, там. Птицы молчали, весь лес словно затаился перед грозой. Тем не менее, Шеасса распустил кольца хвоста по земле. Опытные воины тоже выглядели спокойно — чему быть, того не миновать, только молодые наги нервничали, то и дело хватаясь за оружие. Но к полудню все начали ощущать нетерпение.  
— Чего они ждут? — зло спросил Исхайн.  
Гулкий звук, раскатившийся по округе, заставил их всех напрячься. Это могло быть началом атаки, и Шеасса вскинул копье. Другой барабан отозвался издали. Бум-м-м. Маленькая вечность ожидания, и снова, на этот раз в унисон: бум-м-м. Это была не яростная барабанная дробь, которой люди подогревали кровь. Только когда последний отзвук гас вдали, и наступала полная тишина, раздавался новый удар. Словно где-то рядом билось сердце огромного чудовища, готового выползти и раздавить их, поглотить, уничтожить.  
Даже не успел сказать Зиту, чтобы берег себя, досадливо подумал Шеасса, невольно трогая плечо. Казалось, все еще можно почувствовать тепло там, где он прикасался ночью, прижавшись щекой и ладонью во сне. Где сейчас маленький наг? Шеасса проснулся в одиночестве, даже не успев сказать, чтобы тот берег себя.  
Зит не был слабым. Он уже успел убить нескольких драконидов, и все же, это было сделано с помощью ловушек, а не в сражении. Он и его сородичи обычно полагались на свой яд, и погибли потому, что были застигнуты врасплох и оказались беззащитны перед грубой силой защищенных естественной броней врагов.  
— Надо не только укусить, а еще и впрыснуть достаточное количество яда, — рассказывал он, глядя в огонь. — Даже если и найдешь слабое место, драконид не будет стоять смирно, ожидая, пока это произойдет.  
Шеасса оглядел свой отряд. Небольшие стычки происходили все время, но это должно было стать первой крупной битвой. Которая покажет, на что они способны против старого врага.  
— Глаза. Пасть. Складка на шее. Подмышки. Не давайте им взобраться на обрыв, сталкивайте в воду.  
Шеасса посмотрел вверх. Утро встречало пасмурным небом и прохладой, но ветер постепенно разогнал тучи. По крайней мере, не придется драться на расползающейся склизкой глине под косыми плетьми дождя. И Зиту будет легче. Здесь, в предгорье, погода была переменчива, а тот любил тепло.  
Глухие удары барабанов раздавались еще долго, но Шеассу они больше не беспокоили, за своими мыслями он даже начал постукивать копьем им в такт.  
Ритм сломал протяжный вой рога — соплеменники предупреждали, что войско драконидов наконец перешло в атаку.  
— Держать строй, — прошипел Шеасса, когда до них начали доноситься воинственные крики и звон оружия. За деревьями они не видели боя, оставалось лишь тревожно прислушиваться и гадать.  
Их задачей было не дать противнику зайти сбоку и окружить войско. Удерживать фланг любой ценой, так долго, как только потребуется Ашхасу и остальным.  
— Что, если они не настолько умны, — зашипел один из молодых нагов, раздраженно хлеща хвостом по земле. — Что, если бросили все силы туда, пока мы прохлаждаемся в сторонке…  
Исхайн кивнул на противоположный берег.  
— Прохлаждаться больше не придется.  
Дракониды выступили из зеленых теней. Взрывая песок мощными лапами, они спустились к ручью и пошли вброд. Удары барабанов отсчитывали расстояние. Бум-м-м. Узкая лента воды перейдена. Бум-м-м. Они на берегу.  
— Подпустим их поближе, — сказал Шеасса.  
Только когда вытянутые морды начали показываться над краем обрыва, он дал команду столкнуть бревна. Огромные стволы покатились, сбивая драконидов с ног и сбрасывая в воду. Это не причинило им большого урона, но первая атака захлебнулась в буквальном смысле этого слова, и наги злорадно оскалились, глядя, как грозные противники выпутываются из камыша и водорослей.  
Потом все стало просто. Убей или будь убит.

Скрытый в предгорьях, защищенный естественным рельефом, Стох никогда не нуждался в оборонительных сооружениях, потому спешно вырытый ров и насыпь не выглядели способными сдержать атаку драконидов. И все же, это было хоть какое-то укрепление. Отряд Шеассы вполз в грубо сколоченные врата последним. Из сорока нагов под его началом осталось двадцать четыре. Еще один умирал на его руках. А может, уже умер — у Шеассы давно онемело плечо, и он перестал чувствовать, дышит тот или нет. С другой стороны к нему приваливался Исхайн, половину дороги он помогал нести раненного, но потом стало ясно, что его бы и самого не мешает поддержать. Сам Шеасса, кажется, держался на хвосте только потому, что опирался на свое копье.  
Около палатки лекаря собралась целая толпа. Кто-то приполз сам, истекая кровью, других приносили, третьи искали своих родных и друзей.  
— Хэй, нам нужна помощь, — махнул рукой Шеасса, заметив одного из мальчишек-учеников.  
Вчера этот юнец побоялся бы неуважительно взглянуть на них, теперь же он не слишком вежливо оттолкнул обоих и помог пристроить раненого на свободном пятачке.  
— Я побуду с ним, — тихо проговорил Исхайн. Он и сам был ранен, хоть делал вид, что это пустяки.  
Шеасса хлопнул его по плечу и принялся пробираться сквозь толпу, высматривая красную макушку. Рассеянно оглядываясь, он, в конце концов, заметил знакомое лицо. Догнав советника вождя, Шеасса ухватив его за локоть. Фийтас раздраженно зашипел и отмахнулся, но затем остановился, хмурясь.  
— Демоны, Шеасса? Где тебя носило?  
Шеасса вспомнил, как выглядит, с ног до головы покрытый глиной, густо замешанной на своей и чужой крови.  
— Мы только что вернулись.  
— Значит, ты еще не слышал…  
Зыркнув по сторонам, Фийтас склонился ближе и понизил голос.  
— Ашхас умер.  
— Когда?  
— Только что. Лекарь сказал — внутри что-то разорвалось, вернулся он на своем хвосте, но смерть догнала. Сейчас собирается совет.  
Один бой. Один бой, и они лишились почти половины воинов и вождя. Шеасса сжал кулаки. Фийтас поспешил вперед, и он двинулся следом, прокладывая путь через толпу. Боясь и в то же время надеясь увидеть Зита: пусть только уцелеет; пусть лучше будет ранен, чем мертв.  
Завидев кончик зеленого хвоста в пыльной траве, Шеасса рванулся вперед, работая локтями.  
Зит был там. Он помогал удерживать бившегося нага, затем на мгновение припал к мощной шее. Укус был быстрым, но гораздо более крупный противник в последний раз хлестнул хвостом по земле и обмяк, впав в беспамятство. В ране на его груди пузырилась кровь.  
— Так-то лучше, — вздохнул Нитхас. — Все прочь, мне нужно место, чтобы его подлатать.  
Вытирая окровавленные руки, Зит поднял голову и уставился прямиком на Шеассу. Он выглядел усталым. Шеасса протянул ладонь, помогая маленькому нагу подняться. Острые коготки царапнули кожу.  
— Я иду на совет, — сказал Шеасса, на мгновение сжав холодные пальцы. — Где Хисс?  
— Должно быть, уже там, — ответил Зит. Его взгляд скользнул по торсу Шеассы и на мгновение задержался на неглубокой ране на плече.  
— А ты теперь помощник лекаря?  
— Пока что да.  
— Будь осторожен.  
Маленький наг вскинул бровь.  
— Я видел такое раньше. Боевое безумие, — пояснил Шеасса. — Друзья, враги, сводящая с ума боль — все смешивается, он мог убить тебя за то, что ты стоял на его пути.  
Зит кивнул, показывая, что принял это к сведенью. Большего от него нельзя было добиться. Если Шеасса слишком приставал к нему со своей заботой, он просто исчезал, не появляясь на глаза по нескольку дней.  
Бросив на него последний взгляд, Шеасса принялся проталкиваться сквозь толпу.


	4. Военачальник

Похоронив когда-то последнего Патанаага, Великого Змеиного Короля, наги больше не выбирали одного правителя. Ашхас сделался вождем-над-всеми из-за того, что Стох первым принимал бой. Может, он не был лучшим из предводителей и сильнейшим из воинов, но он держал их маленькое войско сплоченным. Совет пытался сохранить контроль, и все же известие о его смерти пронеслось, словно лесной пожар. Никто не знал, что делать. Направляясь к пещерам, Шеасса видел, как там и сям вспыхивают ссоры. Наги из других поселений раздумывали, не стоит ли им вернуться и защищать свои дома, что другие расценивали как бегство, а Шеасса - как самоубийство.  
Нужно было что-то решать, и решать быстро, пока дракониды не перешли в очередное наступление.  
Совет собирался в самой большой пещере — единственной достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить в себя гонор восьми нагов-старейшин, а также всех зрителей, которые могли явиться посмотреть, как они шипят друг на друга. Сейчас на входе, сложив руки на груди, непоколебимо встал Гийза, отваживая тех, кому делать на совете было нечего. Кивнув ему, Шеасса беспрепятственно вполз внутрь.  
Хисс встретил его появление хмыканьем. Его обычно бесстрастное лицо стало еще сложнее прочесть, как и Шеасса, он был покрыт кровью и грязью от макушки до кончика хвоста.  
— Не думал, что вы выберетесь, — сказал он.  
— Многие остались, — сухо бросил Шеасса. — Что происходит?  
— Они спорят. Никто из советников не может повести войско; прочие же никуда не годятся. Они уже дважды разобрали всех на чешуйки. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не тянулось так долго.  
— Чем ты не подошел?  
На темное лицо набежала тень.  
— Я предложил отступать немедленно, — прошипел он.  
— Ясно, — сказал Шеасса.  
В этот момент его заметили. Советники, склонившие головы над каменным столом, высеченным прямо в скале, начали оглядываться. Кто-то оскалился, кто-то скривился, в глазах остальных был лишь расчет. Его взвесили, измерили и вернулись к прениям.  
Шеасса огляделся. Ладно, возможно, Вичаш слишком стар. Он сам не участвовал в битве, но привел всех своих воинов, и никто не мог бы его упрекнуть. А Иннис, староста Макха-на-Мису, находившегося от них всего в двух днях пути, хоть и вышел на поле боя, воином не был, и ему не хватило бы опыта. Что касается остальных... О единственной нагайне среди них — Эзиш из Тс — слагали легенды; сейчас ее окружали уцелевшие главы отрядов, присланных из долины: Охис, Скааш и Тэхмес, имена этих троих он слышал еще когда жил среди людей. Зиасс был правой рукой вождя, сколько он помнил, и вполне мог рассчитывать заменить его сейчас. Разве выбор так плох?  
Фийтасу досталась честь сообщить решение. Подавшись вперед, он простер руки, призывая собравшихся к вниманию.  
— Совет пришел к решению назначить военачальника.  
— Хитро, — негромко сказал кто-то. Шеасса обернулся и увидел Инниса. — Военачальник должен будет подчиняться совету, избравшему его, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Шеассы.  
Это вряд ли было единственной причиной. Избирать преемника Ашхаса на вече племени не хватило бы времени. А военного вождя выбирали главы кланов и селений на своем собрании — что было невозможно, так как в Стох прибыли только Иннис и Вичаш. Остальные прислали небольшие отряды. Шеасса, раньше видевший в этом только одну проблему — мало бойцов — теперь беспокоился о другом. Со смертью Ашхаса, которому они принесли клятвы, воины могли вернуться домой. После чего у жителей Стоха не останется шансов. Как и у любого другого селения. Если ждать, что драконидов остановят соседи, не выживет никто.  
Хисс толкнул его локтем, вырывая из мыслей, и Шеасса поднял глаза.  
Первым его побуждением стало отказаться. Но сколькие еще погибнут, если во главе отрядов встанет тот, кто согласен с советниками?  
К тому же, Иннис заронил в нем зерно сомнений. Если им нужен был опытный военачальник, в этой пещере находились гораздо более прославленные воины. Если предводитель, который сможет вести разрозненные отряды из разных селений — они могли бы выбрать Хисса. Все его знали, и он, казалось, знал всех. Шеасса лишь недавно вернулся после долгого отсутствия на родине и не успел обрасти ни семьей, ни друзьями; возможно ли, что его посчитали хорошим кандидатом потому, что Совет мог управлять его решениями?  
Нахмурившись, он подполз к Фийтасу и развернулся, озирая пещеру. Что ж, по крайней мере, его назначение не вызвало недовольства. Наги ждали, что он скажет.  
— Фийтас, собирай раненых, нагайн и подростков и выводи через ущелье, — приказал он. — Совет также должен покинуть Стох. Теперь решения будет принимать военный совет, в который войдут предводители боевых отрядов.  
Советники зашипели. Шеасса остановил их взмахом руки.  
— На препирательства нет времени. Совет объявляется закрытым. За мной, — сказал он, кивая Хиссу и остальным, и последовал из пещеры. Его расчет оправдался. Советники не ожидали такого вероломства, а гнаться за ним было ниже их достоинства. Остальным пришлось поспешно направиться к воротам. Процессию провожали взглядами, но споры утихли, что было хорошим знаком. Шеасса вполз на вал и остановился, опираясь на копье. Он не очень хорошо чувствовал себя в пещерах, не видя врага, который стоял на пороге.  
— Что скажут разведчики? — сказал он, обращаясь к Хиссу. Тот смотрел почти с уважением.  
— То же, что мы говорили Ашхасу и его совету. Дракониды получают свежее подкрепление каждый день. Вряд ли эти твари столь мстительны, чтобы ждать сотни лет; положа руку на сердце, мы не так зажиточны, чтобы нас грабить. Вывод один: они хотят эти земли.  
— В этом случае, отступив, мы можем потерять их навсегда, — перебил его Зиасс.  
— Мы лишились не меньше трети воинов, многие тяжело ранены и не способны сражаться. Еще один такой бой - и все будет закончено.  
— Один шаг назад - и они будут гнать нас, пока не загонят в Великие озера. Они как дикие звери, стоит показать слабость…  
— Мы отступаем, — прервал их Шеасса. – Это не обсуждается. У драконидов есть преимущество. Количество, сила, броня. Дело не в слабости, а в том, что мы позволили им воспользоваться этим преимуществом. Больше этого не будет.  
Кажется, он заставил остальных задуматься. Но не Зиасса. Тем не менее, он покорился приказу, хоть и с явной неохотой.  
— Уйти все равно не успеем, — покачал головой Иннис. — Раненные будут двигаться слишком медленно.  
Шеасса посмотрел на кромку леса.  
— Значит, нам нужен отвлекающий маневр. 

Из зарослей вьюнка выскочила на камень мокрая от росы ящерка с зеленой спинкой и замерла, ожидая первых лучей солнца. Шеасса улыбнулся краем рта и скосил глаза, пытаясь увидеть Зита, но тот залег в ложбинке между камнями, надежно укрытый ветвями невысокого кустарника. Зато обернулся Хисс, вопросительно поднял бровь. Шеасса покачал головой.  
Опустившийся на долину туман смягчал цвета и контуры. Тэвхас с круглыми домами из желтой и охряной глины, словно светившимися в молочной белизне, выглядел так тихо и безмятежно в это ранее утро.  
Это было им на руку.  
С того дня, как Шеасса приказал сжечь Стох, а ущелье завалить камнями, они непрерывно отступали, больше не ввязываясь в открытый бой. Ловушки, засады — другое дело. Не так героически, но эффективно, и не нужно каждый раз оставлять половину своих воинов на земле.  
Вероятно, в этот раз они просчитались. Лежа на скалах, Шеасса чувствовал, как солнце начинает пригревать его голые плечи. В ветвях зашелестел ветер, туман начал рваться клочьями, словно ткань. Благоприятное время для атаки стремительно утекало, а драконидов все еще не было видно. Возможно, Хисс ошибся, и их отряд прошел восточнее, не заметив селение.  
Стоило ему подумать об этом, как из-за дальних мазанок показались коричневые и желтые гребни. Дракониды зашли с двух сторон — ожидая встретить сопротивление, они пригибались к земле и держали оружие наготове. Со скал было видно, как они вваливаются в дома и оглядывают пристройки. Тэвхас был небольшим поселением, но тесным и запутанным, словно лабиринт, так что это заняло у них какое-то время. Поняв наконец, что селение опустело, дракониды разбрелись, возможно, в поисках припасов. Тоже напрасно — все, что наги не смогли унести, по приказу Шеассы было выброшено в воду или испорчено.  
— Найдите цель, — прошипел Шеасса, прищуриваясь.  
— Подожди, — Хисс кивнул на новую группу драконидов, выбежавших из леса. Они несли какой-то тюк или мешок. — Как думаешь, что там?  
— Еда? Оружие? В любом случае, это уже не важно.  
Новоприбывшие выбрали самую большую мазанку и скрылись в ней. Шеасса снова подал знак, и прячущиеся в камнях воины натянули луки. Шеасса хотел пожелать всем удачной охоты, но его остановил какой-то звук, похожий на скрип несмазанного обода повозки. Наги замерли, переглядываясь.  
— Крик? — прошептал Исхайн.  
Хисс, успевший бесследно потерять нескольких разведчиков, опустил лук. Впрочем, все они, забыв о первоначальном плане, впились глазами в окна занятого драконидами дома. Что еще они могли сделать? Противников было больше. Шеасса стиснул лук, горько думая, что если тот крик был предсмертным, это могло оказаться лучшим выходом для всех.  
Вопль повторился, вспарывая тишину. Даже наполненный ужасом, голос казался тоньше, чем должен был.  
— Боги… Это что, ребенок? — не выдержал Эшесс, до того лежавший молча.  
Из-за камней показалась голова Зита. Едва взглянув на него, Шеасса бросился наперерез, позабыв об осторожности. Он неловко столкнулся с Хиссом, который был ближе и также попытался удержать обезумевшего нага, но Зит увернулся от них обоих. Оскалив тонкие клыки, он бросился вниз, яркой лентой петляя между камней.  
— Вперед! — крикнул Шеасса, не раздумывая ни мгновения. Он слышал, как Хисс выругался сквозь зубы, но все последовали за ним без колебаний.  
Заметив их, дракониды ринулись навстречу, размахивая в воздухе палицами, утыканными осколками горного стекла. Шеасса затаил дыхание, когда Зит, поравнялся с первым противником, но тот, воспользовавшись своим маленьким ростом, просто поднырнул под лапой с зажатым оружием, и кинулся в мазанку. Сила замаха сыграла и на руку Шеассе: пока булава описывала дугу, он вонзил копье под мышку драконида. Хисс сумел отразить сокрушительный удар справа и отбросить еще одного. Но целью было не перебить драконидов, а забрать пленника и Зита, который пытался его спасти. Каждое мгновение промедления могло стоить жизни всему отряду — все больше и больше драконидов выбегало из-за домов, окружая их. Шеасса едва не пропустил удар, в последний миг увернувшись от разъяренного рыжего драконида, кажется, того самого, в которого он целился. Нырнув под навес, в следующий миг разметанный булавой, он скрылся в доме и не слишком грациозно вывалился через противоположное окно на грядки с засохшими растениями. Никаких драконидов, но вокруг был лабиринт хозяйственных пристроек. Шеасса заметался по двору, на мгновение дезориентированный. Конец сомнениям положил его преследователь, выскочивший за ним вместе с рамой и ставнями.  
— Зит! — крикнул Шеасса, ввинчиваясь в тесный проход между постройками. К счастью, он выбрал нужное направление, а остальное подсказал шум борьбы. Шеасса сунулся в дверной проем — и вжался в стену, когда палица просвистела мимо его уха. Удар не был направлен в него. Как и медный таз — с гулким, отдавшимся в зубах звуком, отбитый палицей. Зиту достался противник не по размерам: драконид был такой огромный, что его гребень чиркал по потолку, но это же позволяло маленькому нагу уворачиваться и швыряться в него чем под руку подвернется, доводя до белого каления. Конечно, это не могло продолжаться вечно — его почти загнали в угол. Драконид рыкнул, пытаясь замахнуться. Отбить его удар даже Шеассе было бы не под силу, но он все равно собирался это сделать, и поднырнул под занесенную лапу. Им повезло — драконид просчитался, палица пробила крышу и застряла в ней. Пока он дергался, рыча и осыпая их глиной и щепками, Зит бросился в угол и сдернул драное одеяло. Однако под ним они увидели не нага, а невиданное существо, похожее на огромную летучую мышь, только еще более уродливое. Цепляясь когтями за лохмотья, оно открыло синий рот, испуская вопль, слышанный ранее. От удивления оба застыли.  
Ловушка? Шеасса не знали, что дракониды на такое способны.  
Опомнившись, он толкнул Зита в сторону выхода — и отлетел. Хвосты драконидов не были столь же гибкими, как у нагов, и они не могли так же хорошо управлять ими. Но даже без разбору молотя им, драконид швырнул замешкавшегося Шеассу в стену так, что хижина затряслась. Пока он пытался вздохнуть, драконид, разворотив-таки крышу, высвободил свое оружие. Шеасса почти припал спиной к полу, уклоняясь от свистнувшей палицы. Удар пришелся в стену. Еще одно сотрясение заставило крышу наполовину обвалиться внутрь, мешая обоим как следует замахнуться. Выставив перед собой копье, Шеасса попытался прорваться к двери, но разъяренный противник оттеснил его от выхода. Ухватив свою палицу за оба конца, драконид принялся прижимать его к стене. Шеасса сопротивлялся из всех сил, но силы были неравны. Огромный даже для своего племени драконид нависал над ним как скала, неумолимо вдавливая в шершавую глиняную стену. Острые шипы из черного стекла заскребли по металлу и впились в тело там, где оно не было защищено легким нагрудником и кожаными ремнями. Хрипя, Шеасса хлестнул хвостом, не повредив противнику в его чешуйчатой броне. Драконид налег сильнее, и на мгновение Шеассе показалось, что его кости смещаются в теле. В глазах плавали черные круги. Что-то треснуло. Изрядно продырявленная ранее глиняная стена выгнулась под его спиной, словно ткань, не выдержав напора — через миг они провалились сквозь нее, а весь угол дома обрушился лавиной мелких обломков. Шеассе удалось частично выползти из-под своего противника, но если бы не маленький наг, тот еще мог закончить начатое. Пока Шеасса, судорожно хватая воздух, слепо шарил вокруг в поисках своего копья, Зит бросился на драконида и воткнул один из своих узких мечей ему в глаз.  
Все еще кашляя, Шеасса схватил копье и вытащил себя из-под обмякшей туши. Его лук сломался, а бока были в крови, но он вышел из этого поединка если не целым, то относительно невредимым. Чего нельзя было сказать об остальных. Пока он дрался с одним драконидом, его маленький отряд пытался отбиться от двух десятков. Хиссу, похоже, уже здорово досталось, и дракониды теснили его к колодцу. Шеасса ринулся на помощь, но тот, бросив притворяться, ловко увернулся, и когда один нападавший кувыркнулся через низкую кладку, добил второго ударом в шею.  
Из-за дома слева вынырнул Исхайн, пытаясь увернуться от драконида, орудующего чем-то похожим на каменный топор. За ним показался и Эшесс. Похоже, их сгоняли, стараясь окружить. Хисс уже орудовал колодезной цепью, пытаясь прорваться.  
— Помоги мне, — догнав Шеассу, Зит показал на крышу дома.  
Шеасса обхватил его за пояс и закинул туда раньше, чем обдумал, зачем это нужно. Скинув со спины неведомо как уцелевший лук, Зит выхватил из колчана стрелу. Оставив его в относительной безопасности — дракониды не смогли бы вскарабкаться по стене — Шеасса бросился на помощь своим воинам. Все сузилось до острия копья, до желания выжить любой ценой.  
— Смотрите, — вдруг крикнул Исхайн. — Смотрите!  
Шеасса оглянулся. Между домами пополз черный дым. Эшесс рядом с ним выругался.  
— Безумец! Если нас не прикончат дракониды, это сделает огонь!  
Он ошибся дважды. С драконидами вопрос состоял не в «если», а в «когда». Но стоило им унюхать дым, они отвлеклись от легкой добычи, которую представляли четыре нага. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Шеасса бросился на драконида, преграждавшего один из узких проулков. Хисс помог, метнув ему в ноги свою цепь, и они вырвались из кольца.  
— Сюда, — Шеасса указал на проход между двумя домами-близнецами. Они проползли половину пути, когда крыша одного из них полыхнула, и на головы им посыпались горящие ветки. В довершение к этому, противники, кажется, опомнились и пустились в погоню. Вырвавшись из прохода, едва не ставшего смертельной ловушкой, они приготовились драться. Но преследовавший их драконид пронесся мимо и исчез за домами, судя по звукам — прорубаясь сквозь стены там, где не мог пройти. Им также следовало поторопиться. Огонь с аппетитом набросился на крыши, навесы и поленницы, пропитанные земляным маслом. Готовя ловушку, они думали только о том, чтобы никто не выбрался живым, не подозревая, что сами окажутся внутри. Шеасса нашел взглядом маленького нага. Он перебрался на соседнюю крышу, но и ее уже заволакивало дымом. Заметив их, Зит слабо махнул рукой.  
Хисс схватил Шеассу за плечо — он единственный понял, что это не прощальный жест.  
— Быстрее. Он оставил нам проход!  
— Я его не брошу, — прошипел Шеасса. — Уводи остальных. Это приказ, — добавил он, когда Хисс раздул ноздри, готовясь спорить.  
Времени на препирательства и правда не осталось. Дым заслонял взошедшее солнце. Шеасса все еще видел Зита только потому, что его алые волосы полыхали не хуже языков пламени. Добравшись до нужной мазанки, он бросил тело вверх и зацепился за ветки на краю. Зит едва не выбил ему глаз какой-то рогатиной, приняв за обезумевшего драконида. Шеасса не остался в долгу — торопясь, он стащил маленького нага с крыши за хвост.  
Ветер то сносил дым, то накрывал их черным облаком с головой, заставляя задыхаться. Пару раз они буквально столкнулись с драконидами. Но те были слишком заняты паническим бегством, чтобы попытаться их убить — Шеасса уже давно заметил, что они боятся огня как дикие звери. 

Даже с Зитом, который лучше всех знал расположение прохода в том кольце пожара, которое создал, они опоздали.  
План был так хорош. Уложенные поленницы, промасленные крыши… Скрытый тонким слоем земли и листьев ров, наполненный черным земляным маслом, густым, словно патока. Сейчас он с ревом полыхал, превратившись в стену огня. Шеасса отпрянул, пряча их обоих за ближайшей мазанкой, теплой, как печка. В каком-то роде она и стала печью: крыша уже сгорела и провалилась, внутри весело трещало пламя. На их глазах занялся соседний дом. Зит поджигал центр поселка, и теперь, когда загорелся ров, они очутились между двух колец пожара, сжимающихся на глазах.  
Шеасса отполз и по пояс сунулся в окно уцелевшей мазанки в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки. Нащупав что-то вроде одеяла, он вернулся к Зиту, старающемуся унять кашель.  
— Иди сюда, быстрее, — Шеасса накинул ткань маленькому нагу на плечи, укутал как ребенка, особенно тщательно закрывая растрепавшиеся длинные волосы, и потащил обратно. — Я тебя переброшу.  
— Что?  
Шеасса подхватил его на руки. Зит инстинктивно вцепился ему в плечи.  
— Хвост!  
Маленький наг был легким как перышко даже когда свил хвост в кольца. Шеасса швырнул его сквозь огонь. Он не успел увидеть, удачно ли все прошло — мазанка начала обваливаться, заставив его отступить. Вчера они специально прокопали ров у самых крайних домов, чтобы не дать драконидам выскочить. Что ж, это работало. Проход закрылся. Дым выедал глаза. Шеасса почти наощупь вернулся назад, в недавно ограбленный им дом. Повторив процедуру, он нашел коврик и для себя. Теперь следовало поискать путь наружу. Обогнув дом, он пополз вдоль тлеющей изгороди. Где-то там между домами должен был найтись еще один просвет. 

Ему повезло — полыхая как факел, он вывалился на идущую под уклон тропку и прокатился по ней прочь от огня. Оказавшись на траве, Шеасса вцепился в нее обеими руками. Из глаз градом катились слезы, и он все никак не мог разлепить веки. Кожа горела, казалось, даже желудок обожжен.  
— …асса! Шеасса!  
Рев пожара не давал понять, откуда доносится голос. По крайней мере, они видели его.  
Через мгновение чьи-то маленькие прохладные руки легли на лицо, унося боль.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Сейчас пройдет. Сейчас.  
Зит убрал ладони и Шеасса приоткрыл глаза. Все четверо: черные как головешки, израненные, но живые.  
— Нужно убираться, — сказал Хисс, поднимаясь. — Ты можешь ползти?  
Нет, не мог. Но это не имело значения. Он встал, опираясь на плечо Зита. Их путь лежал через скалы, через темные ущелья и сырые пещеры — сейчас Шеасса приветствовал их.  
— Это была ловушка, — сказал он Хиссу, когда они оказались достаточно далеко, чтобы не бояться погони.  
Выслушав его рассказ, Хисс помрачнел. Раньше считалось, что полуящеры неразумны. В бою они брали числом, действовали силой, а не хитростью.  
— Значит, они учатся. Нам нужно действовать быстрее.  
— И быстрее заключать союз с людьми.


	5. Предводитель

Хисс откинул полог и вполз в палатку, вытирая лицо и шею полотенцем. Его облачение, как обычно, состояло лишь из нескольких широких ремней с ножнами, крест-накрест охватывавших грудь, но он переплел косицы и начистил кинжалы.  
Придавленный к земле золоченым панцирем, покрытым драгоценными камнями, Шеасса сгорал от черной зависти. Он чувствовал себя огромной неповоротливой черепахой. А Фийтас не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Покопавшись в сундуке, он водрузил на Шеассу что-то вроде широкого золотого воротника, спускающегося на грудь. За ним последовали наплечники с алмазными шипами и не менее богато отделанные наручи. Бедра охватил пояс из круглых блях, в центре каждой холодно поблескивал изумруд или рубин размером с яйцо. Едва Шеасса перевел дух, справедливо полагая, что на его теле больше не осталось места, которое можно украсить, советник нырнул в другой сундук. В появившемся из него огромном и совершенно нелепом горшке Шеасса с тоскливой обреченностью опознал шлем.  
Хисс подполз ближе и с интересом уставился на витые рога и забрало в виде оскаленной клыкастой пасти с толстыми, словно вывернутыми губами. Все еще зачарованный блеском драгоценностей, Фийтас наткнулся на него и раздраженно зашипел.  
\- Дозорные донесли, что посольство пересекло ущелье, - Хисс вытянулся в довольно неубедительной попытке выглядеть услужливым.  
Советник сунул ему шлем и ринулся к выходу из палатки. Хисс потрогал алмазные зубы, сунул пальцы в пустые раскосые глазницы и без особого почтения бросил его обратно в сундук.  
Со вздохом облегчения Шеасса схватил со столика свою потертую флягу и принялся жадно глотать воду. Доспех на нем так бряцал и звенел, словно рядом сражалась небольшая армия.  
\- Слышал, вы попали в передрягу, - сказал Хисс, распуская плохо затянутые ремешки панциря. Но он не собирался освобождать исстрадавшегося пленника - нагрудник и спинная пластина начали медленно сходиться обратно. Шеасса выдохнул и втянул несуществующий живот.  
\- Разведка боем.  
Когда дошло известие, что драконидов видели у юго-западных постов, он собрал небольшой отряд. Взял и людей – они как никто ценили хорошую драку, к тому же, следовало показать им, с чем наги имеют дело.  
Ремни схлестнулись. Хисс застегнул одну золотую пряжку и взялся за вторую. Острые грани впивались в бок, и Шеасса приложил все усилия, чтобы не поморщиться.  
\- Дошли слухи, что ты был ранен.  
\- Царапина, - сказал Шеасса, дернув перевязанной рукой.  
Хисс передвинулся за его спиной словно тень.  
\- И удар предназначался не тебе.  
Повернув голову, Шеасса посмотрел в темные непроницаемые глаза, похожие на горное стекло. Кого он пытался обмануть? На юго-западе был Зит, а Хисс был тем, кто распределяет посты.  
\- Это имеет значение?  
\- Только пока ты - предводитель нагов, - Хисс посмотрел на него как на капризного ребенка. — Ты больше не принадлежишь только себе, Шеасса. Ты ведешь племя и отвечаешь за племя. Именно ты приказал отступать, привел нас сюда и позвал людей. Но дело не закончено, и до завершения еще далеко. Каждый миг все висит на волоске. Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что будет означать твоя смерть. Наги могут перессориться, выбирая нового военачальника. Совет может заартачиться в последний момент. Люди могут решить, что им не стоит ввязываться. Только конец один: дракониды победят, а мы потеряем все.  
\- Лестно, что ты обо мне столь высокого мнения. И все же я неспособен выбирать, как и когда умру.  
\- Нет, но ты можешь не рисковать понапрасну.  
\- Понапрасну, - повторил Шеасса сквозь зубы.  
\- Твой маленький наг хочет умереть. Он станет и твой смертью, если ты не откроешь глаза.  
Разбуженная боль ворочалась и грызла подреберье. Рана была неглубокой, хоть и выглядела дурно. Тело победит болезнь. Выпрямившись, он бросил взгляд в медный щит, отполированный до состояния зеркала. Золото охватывало горло, покрывало грудь, сковывало руки. Он походил на одного из королей древности. Однако, будь Шеасса королем, он мог бы швырнуть в Хисса драгоценным рогатым горшком и приказать ему выметаться.  
\- Нам пора.  
Хисс посмотрел на него. Этот взгляд тоже имел вес, и Шеасса пополз к выходу, пока еще мог двигаться. Стражи распахнули перед ним полог и вытянулись, гордые доверенной миссией – охранять предводителя. На них было немало слепящего глаза серебра. Фийтас расстарался, превратив приезд людей в торжество, которого наги давно не видели.  
Шеасса окинул взглядом соплеменников. Теперь понятно, почему советник стоял на своем. Пышная встреча предназначалась не для людей. Нагам следовало напомнить, что они сильное и гордое племя, единое племя, несмотря на множество кланов, племя воинов, с незапамятных времен живущее на этой богатой и щедрой земле, и не собирающееся никому уступать.  
А Шеасса по какой-то прихоти судьбы был его предводителем.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался изобразить полагающийся случаю оскал.  
\- Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, - тихо прошипел Хисс.  
\- Можешь не сомневаться, - вполголоса ответил Шеасса.  
  
Восседая на спинах лошадей, люди возвышались над толпой. Им как-то удавалось выстраивать животных рядами и заставлять двигаться в ногу. За всадниками шли пешие воины - целый лес копий, синих и зеленых стягов. Выстроившиеся по обеим сторонам процессии наги радушно приветствовали подкрепление. Шеасса покосился на совет, впервые собравшийся в полном составе с того дня, как они оставили Стох. Лица скептические, но, кажется, никакой открытой враждебности. Их больше раздражала необходимость смотреть снизу вверх.  
Всадники провели своих лошадей словно в танце, и Шеасса наконец увидел знакомое лицо. Герлейф спешился и зашагал к нему, по человеческому обычаю протягивая руку. По случаю заключения союза он тоже нес на себе несколько пудов драгоценного металла, что несколько примирило Шеассу с его собственным панцирем. По крайней мере, ему не водрузили на голову убор с хохолком из перьев и золотых листьев.  
Сверкающие наручи звякнули друг о друга, когда Шеасса стиснул пальцами крепкое предплечье. Герлейф весело оскалился, стукнул себя в грудь и подмигнул. Все его пальцы были унизаны перстнями. Шеасса усмехнулся. Да уж, они оба походили на золотые статуи. Слишком роскошные и абсолютно смехотворные. Золото – мягкий металл, бесполезный на поле боя, если только не хочешь заставить противника ослепнуть от блеска или сдохнуть от зависти.  
Спутники человеческого вождя разоделись не менее пышно, в серебро и голубоватый словно лед цинагон. Красиво и тоже практически бесполезно в бою. Шеассу больше интересовали воины за их спинами, оружие и припасы. Но он оскорбил бы Герлейфа, показав это.  
Пока ничего им не принадлежало, хоть и было обманчиво близко. Теперь стало понятно, о чем толковал Хисс. Прибыла подмога, и если все сорвется по какой-нибудь глупой случайности, это станет ударом, от которого они не оправятся. Клановый союз расколется как гнилой орех.  
Испуганное ржание вырвало его из мыслей – какая-то молодая кобылка вспомнила, что боится змеиных хвостов. Изящное построение сломалось, всадники судорожно пытались успокоить приплясывающих лошадей. Одна из них поднялась на дыбы, вышвырнув своего наездника из седла. Ничуть не смутившись, тот вскочил и повис на ее шее, шепча что-то успокаивающее и поглаживая нервно подергивавшуюся шкуру. Его падение обернулось благом: коней быстро увели, люди и наги смешались, смеясь и обсуждая происшествие. Никто больше не считал прибытие слишком помпезным, а людей – высокомерными и чванливыми.  
Шеасса бросил взгляд на выскользнувшего из толпы Хисса и хмыкнул. Он бы поставил зуб, что это его рук дело, хотя доказательств не было никаких.  
Пока Герлейф жал руки и знакомился с предводителями отрядов, Шеасса смотрел на советников, словно каким-то чудом мог проникнуть в их мысли, и перебирал в уме возможные возражения. Предводителю людей жилось не в пример легче - у него не было Совета, только два военачальника. Однако все ограничилось длинными цветистыми речами. Он был почти разочарован.  
  
Убедившись, что все идет своим чередом, оба вождя улизнули в поставленный для людей шатер к низкому столику с закусками. Фийтас и здесь не подвел. Никто не мог бы сказать, что их припасы совсем оскудели: посредине стояло блюдо с традиционным яством, состоящим из девяти видов запеченного мяса, а вокруг громоздилось бессчетное количество бочек с вином. Наги потеряли многое, но не свое достоинство.  
Шеасса налил в два драгоценных кубка исходящего ароматным паром вина со специями. Герлейф похвалил напиток, смакуя его маленькими глотками. Дни стояли прохладные, хоть и солнечные – последнее возвращение лета перед наступлением затяжных дождей. В людях текла более горячая кровь, но они тоже любили тепло.  
Некоторое время они слушали, как остальные обсуждают оружие, новое и старое. Затем Герлейф кивнул Шеассе, гревшему руки о кубок.  
\- Чтобы победить таких врагов как дракониды, понадобится хороший план.  
\- Нет, - сказал Шеасса. - Не победить. Уничтожить.  
Герлейф посмотрел на него оценивающе, пытаясь понять, что им движет, ум или безумие.  
\- Если мы изгоним их, они наплодятся вновь в своих влажных болотах как комары, а потом вернутся. Хочешь оставить войну в наследство своим детям или внукам?  
Человек медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. Они приходили второй раз, а значит, будет и третий. Возможно, не при их жизни, но это не меняет дела.  
Что ж, люди всегда предпочитали хороший бой дурному миру. Пусть все считали, что наги происходят от змей и переняли от них коварство и хладнокровие, во многом им было далеко до рода людского, все время изобретавшего оружие, потому что у них заканчивались способы убийства.  
Когда Герлейф предсказуемо отвлекся на нагайн, он бросил косой взгляд на Хисса, попивавшего вино в окружении нескольких человеческих воинов. Те снова обсуждали верховую езду – Шеасса до сих пор не понимал, почему люди так носятся с идеей кататься на спине животных – и наперебой убеждали молчаливого нага, что лошадь можно научить не бояться.  
\- Ты даже мог бы на нее сесть, - воодушевленно заявил один из них.  
\- Я мог бы обвить ее хвостом и выдавить кишки на землю, - светски ответил Хисс, отставляя кубок и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
По всей видимости, его настроение не улучшилось, так что Шеасса предпочел совершить тактическое отступление.  
В глубине шатра мелькала рыжая голова Нитхаса. Лекарь выглядел не очень довольным тем, что союз века отвлекает его от насущных дел, но он отвечал за раненных и припасы и не мог не присутствовать. Шеасса торопливо подполз к нему, досадуя, что золотой доспех все равно издалека заметен в толпе.  
\- Похоже, все идет хорошо, - сказал Нитхас, уныло покачивая почти полным кубком.  
\- Верно. Как твои дела?  
\- Когда за дело взялись нагайны, стало легче.  
Они замолчали, думая об одном. Это был последний рубеж, самое дальнее пристанище на их землях. Воссоединение с нагайнами и детьми означало не только то, что воины смогли увидеть свои семьи. Если нагов выдавят отсюда, их ждет полное и окончательное поражение.  
Зато нагайны могли помочь раненным. У них были свои познания в лекарском деле, и никто не мог так выхаживать больных.  
\- Зит все еще помогает?  
Нитхас бросил на него косой взгляд.  
\- Обычно да, - осторожно сказал он.  
Шеасса стиснул кубок.  
\- Что-то случилось? Он ранен?  
\- Нет, нет… Просто несколько дней было сыро и холодно. Он не любит холод.  
«Им нужен песок… и много-много тепла».  
Шеасса подавил порыв бросить все и уползти к маленькому упрямцу. Это было бы вопиющим неуважением с его стороны. Ободряюще кивнув распивающим вино людям (эти тоже говорили о лошадях), он снова повернулся к Нитхасу, хмуро сводя брови.  
\- Лихорадка снова вернулась?  
\- Она возвращается время от времени. Мы уже научились с ней справляться.  
Вот куда он пропадал. Шеасса думал, что он спит в кольцах чьего-то хвоста, а он прятался, чтобы пережить очередной приступ.  
\- Это опасно?  
Нитхас пожал плечами. Должно быть, не опаснее драконидов.  
Шеасса посмотрел на вмятины от пальцев на кубке и торопливо отставил его. Недаром он никогда не любил золото.  
\- Я должен знать, что с ним все хорошо. Обещай, что позаботишься о нем. Если есть какое-то лекарство…  
\- У меня всего достаточно теперь, спасибо, - Нитхас глотнул из своего кубка и одними глазами показал ему за спину.  
Шеасса обернулся. Фийтас подавал какие-то таинственные знаки, которые он не мог растолковать, ясно было только одно – требуется его присутствие.  
\- Тебе стоит найти его, - сказал лекарь.  
\- Он меня прогонит, - отмахнулся Шеасса.  
Нитхас усмехнулся.  
\- Возможно.  
Выглядело так, словно советник сейчас начнет дышать огнем, так что Шеасса поспешил к нему.  
Оказалось, в его отсутствие дела приняли неожиданный оборот.  
\- Кровный союз? – повторил он.  
\- Его военачальники предлагают скрепить договор самым старым и надежным способом, - прошипел Фийтас и поднял кубок, салютуя Сагрину и Эвенке. Вспомнив, что за ними наблюдают, Шеасса постарался изобразить что-то вроде приятного удивления, хотя вышел какой-то зверский оскал.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь? – прошипел он. – Детей у меня нет, сестра умерла много лет назад. У Герлейфа есть сын, но ему сейчас сколько, года три?  
\- Пять с половиной, - поправил Хисс, по своей привычке появившийся из ниоткуда.  
Шеасса раздраженно дернул хвостом.  
\- Это существенно меняет дело.  
Он попытался поймать взгляд Герлейфа, который пил с компанией нагайн, но тот был всецело поглощен беседой.  
\- Что, если устроить все по нашему обычаю, а не по их? – советник постучал пальцами по губам. – Есть старинные ритуалы… Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Шеасса открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но затем схватил ближайший кубок и глотнул вина.  
\- Ты был слишком покладист, - сообщил Хисс, подозрительно меряя его взглядом.  
Шеасса посмотрел на военачальников. От пояснений Фийтаса они немного позеленели, потом побледнели и снова позеленели. Хисс поднял бровь.  
\- Что еще? – прошипел он.  
\- Не помню ни одного ритуала, где не требовалось бы соитие, - Шеасса фыркнул. - Люди относятся к занятиям любовью со смесью благоговения, стыда и страха. И занимаются ими только в темноте, с головой спрятавшись под одеялом.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - Хисс недоверчиво оглядел крепких мужчин.  
Шеассу тоже раньше удивляло, что они могут чего-то стесняться. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он добавил:  
\- К тому же у них не слишком крепкие желудки. Съесть сердце врага, искупаться в крови врага… Хотя, мы говорим о драконидах, а в таком случае мой желудок тоже недостаточно крепок.  
\- Они выбрали сплестись хвостами, - сказал Фийтас, вернувшись после продолжительного спора. – По-ихнему это называется иначе, мне наговорили много смешных слов. Кажется, они чем-то смущены.  
\- Может быть, озадачены необходимостью выбора. Герлейф не станет в этом участвовать.  
Шеасса почувствовал себя немного отомщенным, когда оба нага уставились на человеческого вождя, словно пытаясь понять, что с ним не так.  
\- Но почему? Это его долг.  
\- Не стоит забывать, что у людей все иначе. Я знаю Герлейфа давно, и он мужчина, рожденный для женщин. Остальное против его естества, и никто не станет требовать подобного. Но это не помешает, верно?  
Фийтас нервно заломил пальцы.  
\- Да, в любом ритуале говорится «лучший воин», но обычно под этим и подразумевается предводитель. Если только тот не назовет кого-то еще, например, воина, отличившегося в последнем бою, самого сильного, самого меткого… И все же такое бывает крайне редко. Не припомню даже, чтобы вождь отказывался от чести…  
\- Герлейф мог сильно оскорбиться, - сказал Шеасса.  
Или хохотать битый час. Люди были немного непредсказуемы.  
Фийтас снова уставился на человеческого вождя, на этот раз со священным ужасом. Шеасса тоже посмотрел на плотный круг нагайн, между изящными головками которых виднелся хохолок из золотых цветов и перьев. О, Лейф будет ему крупно должен. Очень, очень крупно.  
Пожалуй, стоило ему об этом сообщить.  
Шеасса подхватил бурдючок с вином и пустой кубок – в конце концов, один раз они могли напиться как в старые добрые времена, когда Лейф был вождем маленькой кучки кочевников, а он – простым следопытом.  
  
Выражение лица Хисса, когда Шеасса назвал его своим лучшим воином, было непередаваемым.*  
  
Хотя план удался, Шеассе удалось ускользнуть только ближе к рассвету. Сонные стражники не шелохнулись: изрядно намозолившие всем глаза золотые доспехи скрывались под просторным серым плащом. Поначалу он направился к шатрам с раненными, но затем остановился и задумчиво смерил взглядом навесы. Большая часть была занята припасами и оружием, и там постоянно сновали воины, а вот несколько дальних были тихим и безопасным местечком. Кто-то наверняка охранял их, хотя бы для виду, но один маленький наг вполне мог проскользнуть незамеченным. Или воспользоваться суматохой, как сейчас – подъехавшая повозка, запряженная не нервными тонконогими лошадками, а смирными волами, привезла бочки с порохом. Шеасса кивнул сам себе – Лейф держал уговор и захватил с собой то, что он просил.  
Улучив момент, когда люди занялись перетаскиванием опасного груза с повозки, Шеасса без труда проскользнул мимо и направился вглубь лабиринта из ящиков, мешков и тюков. Где-то около бочек с вином ему попался еще один страж, совсем мальчишка. Шеасса прижал палец к губам и покачал головой, и он, блестя глазами от любопытства, пропустил его в свою вотчину. Молодой наг должен был охранять немногие оставшиеся богатства – выдержанные напитки, ткани и золото. Только все крепкое вино забрали лекари для свои настоек и притирок, а изысканное ушло на пир, потому Шеасса, нырнув за шаткий забор пустых бочонков, попал в небольшой грот.  
Зит не посягнул на расшитые переливчатые шелка, лишь использовал мягкие тюки для того, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.  
Только увидев своими глазами эту бедовую красную голову, Шеасса почувствовал, как его плечи расслабляются. До этого момента он думал, что мертвецки пьян, но, по-видимому, все вино в мире не могло усыпить его тревогу за маленького нага.  
Выбраться из панциря без посторонней помощи было невозможно, так что Шеасса достал золоченый кинжал, еще одно почти бесполезное украшение. По крайней мере, он был достаточно заточен, чтобы перерезать ремешки из тонкой кожи. Скинув доспех, Шеасса сложил обе части в ближайший ящик. Все равно их место где-то здесь, а если нет, он будет только рад, если этот золоченый ужас по ошибке отправится людям в качестве платы, и больше никто из нагов не должен будет таскать его на себе.  
Холодный и вялый, Зит не проснулся даже когда Шеасса поднял его, затащил внутрь своих колец и укрыл обеими плащами. Глаза его метались под опущенными веками, ресницы трепетали, словно он не мог вырваться из дурного сна. Шеасса взял его ледяные пальцы в свои ладони и прижал к губам, согревая дыханием. Черные коготки дрогнули, слабо царапнув его кожу. Бедная маленькая змейка. Шеасса растирал его, пока не вернул подобие тепла в безвольное тело, а затем прикорнул, запустив руку в спутанные красные пряди и уткнувшись носом в пахнущую дымом макушку.  
  
Он ощутил, как Зит проснулся, и не мистическим внутренним чутьем - тот безо всякого почтения пнул его в бок. Шеасса проглотил стон. Голова была тяжелой, похоже, он выпил больше, чем надо, а спал меньше, чем следовало.  
Тем временем Зит сбросил плащи и принялся выпутываться из объятий. На его щеках яркими неровными пятнами цвел румянец, грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания. Шеасса коснулся его лба - кожа, покрытая тонкой пленкой пота, блестела словно мокрая глина. Холод сменился лихорадочным жаром, что было ничем не лучше. И он не заслужил ни одного из негодующих взглядов. Шеасса никогда не скрывал, что хотел его, но сейчас держал маленького нага в кольцах, как ребенка.  
Зит явно имел другую точку зрения.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел он. Клыки в его рту начали угрожающе удлиняться.  
Боясь, что маленький наг причинит вред скорее себе, чем ему, Шеасса взял его за локоть.  
\- Просто хотел помочь, - примирительно сказал он.  
Это было ошибкой. Глаза Зита сузились.  
— Надеялся, что я тебя отблагодарю?  
От тона его голоса Шеассу замутило. Он так резко отпустил Зита, что тот покачнулся.  
\- Я бы никогда… Никогда!  
Не хватало слов, чтобы сказать, как он неправ. Невозможно, невероятно, бесконечно неправ. От злости на свое косноязычие Шеасса хлестнул хвостом, задев один из наспех сколоченных ящиков. Дерево треснуло, и из щелей ручейками потекли тусклые от старости золотые монеты. Зит отшатнулся - то ли испуганно, то ли брезгливо. Наверняка от Шеассы несло как от старой винокурни.  
С усилием разжав стиснутые кулаки, он потер лицо.  
\- Прости. Ты заболел, я волновался.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Уходи.  
\- Прости, - повторил Шеасса, не двигаясь с места.  
Зит подобрал плащ и укутался, зябко содрогаясь.  
\- Ты же вождь. Выбери кого-нибудь другого, - сказал он почти умоляюще. - Иди к своим нагайнам. Зачем тебе я?  
Шеасса беспомощно посмотрел на него. Маленький наг занимал все его мысли, но он не находил слов, тем более на человеческом.  
Когда попытка прогнать его провалилась, Зит попытался уползти. Его шатало; едва двинувшись с места, он наткнулся на бочку и раздраженно ударил по ней кулаком, словно та заступила ему путь. Маленький упрямец скорее умер бы, чем показал слабость. Шеасса поймал его за руку и прижал к себе, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, словно у маленькой птички.  
\- Я знаю, что не нужен тебе. Но ты нужен мне.  
Зит попытался выдраться, испепеляя его взглядом, но Шеасса удерживал его, пока сопротивление не выдохлось. Устроив маленького нага в кольцах хвоста, он дотянулся до одного из меньших бочонков. На дне еще что-то плескалось. Вытащив затычку, Шеасса лизнул воздух. Как он и думал, это был один из травяных настоев, горький, но полезный. Зит отвернулся, но Шеасса упрямо держал бочонок, пока тот не сдался и не сделал несколько глотков.  
\- Спи, - Шеасса погладил его по голове. - Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.  
Зит запрокинул голову, посылая ему гневный взгляд, и отвернулся. Шеасса посмотрел на его губы, искусанные и покрытые сухой корочкой, ему до безумия хотелось припасть к этому сурово сжатому рту, зализывая мелкие ранки, целуя и нежа. Чтобы отвлечься, он снова погладил туго заплетенные алые волосы - не решился прикоснуться иначе, хотя в пальцах покалывало от желания ощутить теплую кожу. Зит не шевелился, и Шеасса потихоньку распустил кольца хвоста. Маленькое тело немного расслабилось в его объятиях, и Шеасса мысленно выругал себя.  
\- Спи, - повторил он.  
Когда лучи солнца проникли под навес, алая коса все еще оплетала его запястье. Чтобы не разбудить его, Зит отхватил волосы кинжалом и уполз, словно ящерка, сбросившая хвост.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * О том, как "лучшие воины" скрепили договор, можно почитать здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2794559


	6. Король

Найти Хисса предводителю было легче, чем простому следопыту. Шеасса спрашивал всех, кто попадался на пути, пока не добился ответа. Попетляв в лабиринте пещер – вот их будущее, если не удастся одолеть врага, сырые туннели под землей, самое место для червей – Шеасса откинул потертый ковер.  
Хвост Хисса оплетал тело человека, изогнувшегося так, словно в его роду тоже были змеи. Страдальчески заломленные брови, прикушенная губа… Шеасса думал вмешаться, когда тот потянулся назад и вцепился в плечо нага.  
\- Сильнее…  
Этого он не ожидал. Не после того, что они устроили на пиру.  
Шеасса бесшумно ускользнул, оставив их наслаждаться друг другом.  
На выходе из пещер он остановился, оглядывая просыпающийся лагерь. Его наги; его союзники. Его войско. Однако это не придало ему сил. Он так и не смог ничего найти во власти, или в ответственности, или в том, что остальные больше не чувствовали себя равными ему.  
В поле зрения мелькнуло красное, и Шеасса с внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой вскинул голову. Но это был лишь оруженосец Лейфа, Дагрунд — здесь его все называли Дакши, потому что произносить человеческие имена было как с камнями во рту разговаривать. Под мышкой он держал шлем с алыми перьями, которые чудно гармонировали с его зеленоватым после попойки лицом. Поклонившись, он мужественно поборол приступ дурноты.  
Слишком рано для военного совета. Слишком рано для чего-либо, но это никогда не останавливало людей. Со вздохом Шеаса последовал за своим провожатым обратно к шатру.  
В отличие от них обоих, Герлейф был отвратительно бодр и снова флиртовал – на этот раз с Эзиш, что даже для великого вождя было рискованным предприятием. Ситуацию мог спасти кто-то вроде Фийтаса, но его как назло, нигде не было видно.  
Шеасса помешкал на входе, наливая себе свежей воды из бурдюка. Как предводитель, он, наверное, мог вмешаться и отослать нагайну по какому-нибудь срочному поручению, шитому белыми нитками. Но разумнее было оставаться в стороне и не рисковать тоже попасть в ее немилость. К тому же, если прольется кровь, он убережет плащ от порчи.  
Герлейф разливался соловьем, не подозревая об опасности. Наконец Эзиш покачала головой, и на ее лице мелькнула острая как кинжал улыбка. Шеасса, который еще никогда не видел ее улыбающейся, облился от удивления и зашипел, стряхивая воду.  
\- Вот и ты, - обернулся Лейф. - Как спалось? А мы обсуждаем полискорпы, по-моему, совершеннейший выкидыш в славном роду осадных машин. Эффектно выглядят, да и только.  
Конечно, они говорили об оружии. Что ж, у человека был развитый инстинкт самосохранения…   
\- Пригласила меня вечерком в свой шатер, - прошептал Лейф ему на ухо и поиграл бровями.  
Или нет. Шеасса потер переносицу. Главное, чтобы вождь союзников дожил до битвы. Он попытался передать это взглядом, но Эзиш проигнорировала его с поистине императорским величием.

***

Шеасса махнул рукой и наклонился, упираясь в сооруженный из ствола молодого деревца рычаг. Безмолвную команду подхватил Исхайн по другую сторону ущелья.  
Камни, лежавшие многие тысячи лет, оказалось не так просто сдвинуть с места. Яростно хлеща по земле хвостом, Шеасса принялся толкать упорный валун. Дерево скрипело и гнулось под руками, но пока выдерживало. Наконец камень пошатнулся, однако тут же вернулся на свое мшистое ложе. Рычага не хватало. Шеасса раскачал валун, а затем врезался в него и налег всем телом. Нагретый солнцем, он был шершавым и теплым, словно бок какого-то огромного упрямого животного. Какое-то мгновение они боролись, и если бы эта глыба под собственным весом откатилась назад, от Шеассы осталась бы лепешка. Однако он победил. Валун, зависнув на миг в раздумьях, нехотя накренился, а затем покатился со скалы, откалывая куски породы и увлекая за собой мелкие обломки. Вслед со скалы падали и другие глыбы. Рискуя сорваться за ними, Шеасса скользнул на край. Обвал накрыл замыкающий отряд драконидов, и темно-зеленые шкуры исчезли под камнями, сметенные и смятые. Грохот заглушил их рычание.  
Многие наги вскидывали руки в победном жесте и воинственно шипели, а Шеасса вдруг ощутил грусть: никогда этому месту больше не быть прежним. Живописное ущелье исчезло, став могильником.  
Далеко за скалами столбы дыма слились в небе. Шеасса вытер ободранные ладони о бедра и взял копье.  
Люди и наги замерли в ожидании.

На подготовку этой, последней западни ушла не одна неделя. Наги отступали, якобы в паническом страхе, оставляя селения и бросая пожитки. Тем временем маленькие отряды нападали здесь и там, беспрерывно перемещаясь. Казалось, они пытаются отвлечь врагов, не дать им бросится в погоню за нагайнами и детьми, тогда как на самом деле они играли роль пастушеских псов, собирающих разбредшуюся отару. Раньше они пытались отщипывать маленькие кусочки от большого войска, но теперь им нужны были все дракониды до единого, собранные в одном месте.  
Шеасса не был полностью уверен в успехе. Дракониды могли оказаться слишком глупы, чтобы понять знаки, или слишком хитроумны, чтобы попасться на них.   
Тем не менее, уловка сработала. Все следы вели в долину, и враги уже несколько дней пребывали в уверенности, что догонят оставшихся нагов и перебьют их.   
Дракониды не знали союзов, как не понимали перемирия или капитуляции, и не подозревали, что противник внезапно стал сильнее. Продвигаясь вперед, сметая все на своем пути, они также не задумывались о том, что кто-то захочет отрезать им дорогу назад. Камнепад и даже потеря одного небольшого отряда не заставили их забеспокоиться. Должно быть, они решили, что это нападение - очередная попытка отвлечь внимание.   
И они никогда не видели черный порох, новое человеческое изобретение.   
С порохом долину можно было замкнуть со всех сторон, затем Герлейф должен был превратить ее в огненный котел, а Шеасса - продолжая аналогию - закрыть ее крышкой, не позволив никому выбраться.   
План был рискованным, но не пришелся по душе только советникам: по их мнению предводитель нагов уступил главенство человеческому вожаку. По всей видимости, они скорее согласились бы проиграть в войне, чем позволить Герлейфу командовать большей частью людей и нагов. Шеасса считал, что слава не будет иметь значения для мертвецов. Он не так хорошо разбирался в свойствах пороха и осадных машинах, и хотя раньше бился бок о бок с людьми, никогда не возглавлял их. Неопытный командир - худшее, что можно придумать, когда у драконидов такой перевес в численности - а также росте и силе воинов.  
Даже Фийтас, который обычно был на его стороне, остался недоволен.   
\- Безумие, - ворчал он, ползая по шатру туда-сюда после того как разошлись остальные члены совета. - Вы оба обезумели. Все трое, если считать Хисса. О, и есть еще ваши воины. Должно быть, это заразно.  
\- Это единственный способ, - сказал Шеасса, абсолютно не надеясь убедить его.   
\- О, да. Лейф должен всего лишь совершить невозможное: разбить армию и обратить ее в бегство. А ты - встать на пути драконидов после этого.   
Что ж, он правильно ухватил суть, хоть и не был воином. Шеасса вздохнул. Все они прекрасно представляли, на что идут. Первая волна драконидов могла смести Герлейфа вместе с его людьми, машинами и порохом. А если удастся выстоять, они повернут обратно и ударят по отряду Шеассы, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из огненной ловушки. Их будет меньше, но выживают сильнейшие.  
У Герлейфа было достаточно людей и нагов для славного боя, и достаточно пороха, чтобы заставить горы сплясать. Шеасса взял с собой только добровольцев. Хисс тоже вызвался, и услышал отказ. Как ни странно, Хисс придержал свой острый язык и склонил голову, но с тех пор приходилось еще усерднее избегать встреч. Он выглядел не миролюбивее роя лесных ос, и Шеасса представлял себе, что тот - или, скорее, они оба - могут наговорить в запале.  
Как странно все же повернулась судьба. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его жизнь когда-либо будет волновать Хисса, из всех нагов.  
Размышления Шеассы прервал звук шагов. Он швырнул с обрыва пустую склянку из-под снадобья Нитхаса и поднес к губам бурдюк с водой, смывая горечь. С обрыва с шорохом посыпались мелкие камушки, и через мгновение рядом с ним опустился Элайя. Он был в неприметном темном доспехе из продубленных кожаных пластин, легком и бесшумном, в отличие от человеческих. Но он по обычаю покрыл лицо и руки синей краской.   
\- Почему ты здесь? – спросил Шеасса, углядев в его появлении руку Хисса.  
Человек пожевал травинку, щурясь на солнце и слушая далекий грохот машин. Его ресницы блестели медью.   
\- Знаешь, что нас уже прозвали отрядом мертвецов? – беззаботно проговорил он.  
Шеасса вскинул бровь.  
\- Есть поверье, что тот, кого хоть раз посчитали мертвым, проживет долгую и спокойную жизнь, - Элайя пожал плечами.  
\- Думаешь, сработает?  
\- Вот и проверим.  
Легкомысленность его ответа не обманула Шеассу - люди часто начинали шутить, когда ситуация становилась серьезной. Хотя Элайя выглядел совершенно расслабленным и с видимым удовольствием грелся на солнце. Казалось, его вовсе не волнует предстоящая битва. Порох и масло заготовлены, их задача не дать драконидам вскарабкаться по склонам – такие пустяки.   
Шеасса заметил, что на одной его щеке выведены простенькие человеческие символы, а на другой - руны, которые мог нарисовать лишь наг.   
Первый драконид появился лишь в сумерках. После этого одиночки выныривали тут и там до самой темноты, трусливо прячась в изломанных ветвях и нагромождении камней. Но это были паршивые овцы, которые есть везде. Дракониды действовали вместе, словно не только их сила была в количестве, но и разум тоже. Не стоило тешить себя надеждой, что беглецы разобьются на удобные небольшие группы, которые легко забросать камнями. Это будет лишь часть армии, но все еще превосходящая их в несколько раз.  
Начало и конец; змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Они опять ждали атаки, вглядываясь в тени. Рокот отражался от скал, повторяясь и путаясь. Или это был грохот барабанов?  
Шеасса тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в настоящее.   
\- Скоро, - казал Элайя, переступая с ноги на ногу как молодой нетерпеливый скакун, и шумно дыша. Над скалами повисло зарево, и ветер нес горькое дыхание пожарища.   
Он оказался прав: в темноте показалось, что камни зашевелились и неудержимо потекли по ущелью и вверх. Алыми цветами замерцали вытащенные из укрытий угли, лучники подожгли факелы, а от них - стрелы, чтобы достать до заранее спрятанных пороховых бочонков. По команде натянулись жилы пращ.   
Шеасса знал, в какую слепую панику вгоняет драконидов огонь - на этом и основывался их план. Но он также подозревал, что когда первые несколько отчаянных атак не увенчаются успехом, дракониды станут действовать разумнее. Так и вышло. При их количестве, драконидам стоило только вспомнить о вожаках и некоем подобии порядка. Вскоре они уже добирались до вершины завала; несмотря на взрывы и языки пламени, поток их не иссякал.  
Шеасса потерял копье, оставив его в глазнице появившейся из-за уступа головы, и отполз от края. Его рука схватила воздух. Запасное копье, воткнутое в землю, исчезло. Он обернулся, на мгновение выпуская из виду утес, и если бы не Элайя, его собственная голова укатилась бы вниз. Улюлюканье, перекрывшее треск, рычание и грохот, заставило Шеассу пригнуться. Камень над ним брызнул осколками, оцарапав незащищенные шею и руки. Драконид снова замахнулся, но человек оказался быстрее. Взбежав по шипастой спине, словно по стволу дерева, он ухватился за роговые отростки на лбу драконида и вонзил меч ему в глаз. Конвульсивно подергиваясь и хрипя, драконид простерся перед Шеассой, а Элайя спрыгнул на землю, раздуваясь от гордости. Похоже, он считал за честь спасти предводителя нагов. Вытерев меч о шкуру поверженного врага, Элайя взял его за лезвие и протянул Шеассе. Тот не стал забирать привычное человеку оружие - к нему уже спешил Исхайн с еще одним копьем. Увидев, что угроза миновала, Элайя вскинул меч, бросился в гущу сражения и исчез за массивными телами врагов.

Рассвет застал Шеассу врасплох. Неожиданно среди дыма и пепла показался кусочек ясного неба, и оказалось, что солнце уже выглянуло из-за горизонта. Шеасса, занятый тем, как растянуть крохотный остаток пороха и масла на несколько хороших взрывов, осмотрелся. Бой кипел все так же ожесточенно, но драконидов, похоже, стало меньше. По крайней мере, наги смогли оттеснить их от пращ, и те снова заработали, посылая за обрыв куски породы. Шеасса хотел прийти на помощь Элайе и вернуть долг, однако передумал вмешиваться. Хотя поединок затянулся, воин не выглядел обеспокоенным. Драконид, которому он не доставал даже до подмышки, ярился и все чаще промахивался. Наконец человек добил его и огляделся в поисках следующего врага, как и Шеасса. Но вокруг были только свои – удивленно озирающиеся наги и люди.   
На этот раз никто не оглашал округу победными криками: они слишком устали.  
Элайя подошел, припадая на одну ногу, и уставился вниз.  
\- Казалось, их больше.  
Шеасса посмотрел на черный дым, поднимающийся над обрывом.   
\- Да, - сказал он.

***

Их встретили словно мертвецов, вернувшихся в край живых. Шеассу пытались потрогать, наверное, чтобы удостовериться в том, что он не бесплотный дух. Дух, впрочем, не ощущал бы жажды и нытья мышц. Кости, казалось, скрипели от любого ничтожного усилия. Усталость навалилась словно скала, и Шеасса, пытаясь не быть ею раздавленным, сосредоточился на том, чтобы ползти вперед. Найдя водовоза, он попросту выбил из бочки затычку и подставил голову под струю. Вода смывала горчившую на губах гарь, его собственную и чужую кровь, даже боль, оставляя его в блаженном онемении. Он наконец мог напиться вволю, и пил, пока виски не заломило от холода.   
Пока он плескался, Герлейф, как оказалось, терпеливо ожидал рядом с повозкой. Он приветствовал Шеассу рукопожатием, от которого менее крепкие кости превратились бы в крошево. Должно быть, потом летописцы придумают что-нибудь подобающее победителям, потому что они лишь молча рассматривали друг друга. Вождь людей лишился бровей и ресниц, его левая щека украсилась свежим ожогом и блестела от мази. Наконец он рывком притянул Шеассу к себе и неловко похлопал по спине свободной рукой. Лейф уже избавился от доспехов, смыл с себя большую часть копоти и переоделся в просторную рубаху, под которой угадывалось немало бинтов, и Шеасса в своей мокрой и грязной броне боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не задеть свежие раны.   
Из-за плеча человека Шеасса видел предводителей своих отрядов - далеко не всех. Не было видно ни Эзиш, ни Хисса, ни... Это ничего не означало. Это могло означать, что они ранены. Или...  
Кто из них? Сколько?  
Шеасса на миг прикрыл глаза, и земля под ним медленно завертелась. С усилием вынырнув из багрового мрака, он снова посмотрел на предводителя людей.   
\- Пойдем со мной, - сказал тот. - Я позову лекаря, и ты сможешь отдохнуть в повозке.   
Разумный совет. Хотя сам Герлейф никогда не последовал бы ему, и оба это знали. Стоит остановится на мгновение, прилечь, ощутить все раны... И так болело все, от кончиков волос до кончика хвоста. Даже голос. Первая попытка заговорить на человеческом походила на карканье ворона.   
\- Я... Я в порядке. Лейф, мой друг... - Шеасса умолк, не зная, как продолжить. Витиеватые слова были вотчиной советников.  
Лейф снова стиснул его руку и на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу.   
\- Мы победили, мой друг, - сказал он так, словно сам еще не до конца в это поверил.  
Наги лишь сделали то, что должны были, чтобы их народ не погиб, и они потеряли так много... Но Шеасса кивнул.  
Лейф знал, когда следовало отступить. Он тепло попрощался и ушел, забрав своих военачальников.   
Вокруг было много знакомых лиц, каждое - как камень с той горы, что лежала на плечах. Хотя Шеасса, неблагодарный, желал увидеть еще одно. Он посмотрел на ближайшего воина. Тот выпрямился под его взглядом и прижал кулак к сердцу, показывая, что готов слушать и повиноваться. Его глаза были воспалены из-за дыма, но он смотрел почти влюбленно.  
\- Мой король?   
Шеасса раздраженно зашипел, подавив желания отчитать глупца. Сначала воины подхватили от людей привычку именовать его вождем, хотя Шеасса был лишь военачальником, назначенным Советом, и его власть ограничивалась полем боя. Возможно, наги просто не хотели уступать своим союзникам. Еще более высокий титул? Шеасса не обладал ни происхождением, ни достаточными амбициями. Не говоря уже о желании.  
Желание у него было лишь одно.  
\- Где Хисс?  
Наг замялся и отвел взгляд, опасаясь признать, что не знает ответа. Шеасса был бы не против, чтобы его побаивались враги, но не друзья и сородичи. Вот что шло вместе с громкими званиями, хотел он того или нет.   
\- Я найду его для тебя, - сказал другой воин. Остальные глазели на Шеассу с благоговейным трепетом.   
Он вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас ничего не добьется, а лишь оскорбит их. Всеобщая эйфория пройдет и все вернется на круги своя. Время королей давно прошло, и все, что осталось - неудобная золотая броня и несколько легенд.  
Усилием воли Шеасса заставил себя сосредоточиться на насущных вопросах.   
Нельзя сказать, что без его приказов никто не понимал, что делать, но его воины заслуживали того, чтобы о них позаботились.   
Когда на них наступала армия, казалось, что до пещер с женщинами и детьми рукой подать, на самом же деле туда не так-то просто было добраться. Временный лагерь оказался хорошей идеей. Шеасса распоряжался, пока суета вокруг него не приобрела упорядоченность, целеустремленность. Одни наги отправлялись к своим семьям, другие оставались, гонцы сновали туда и обратно, разнося сообщения. Раненных увозили в повозках или устраивали под навесами, голодные получали еду, уставшие - одеяло и спокойный уголок, где им никто не наступит на хвост.   
Хисс был прав насчет него. Даже занимаясь сотней дел одновременно, он высматривал красную макушку. И изо всех сил отгонял кровавые видения. Маленький наг мог уже вернуться обратно или просто скрывался от него, как обычно делал. Почему этот день должен был как-то отличаться от остальных?   
Шеасса потер лоб, поняв, что замолчал на полуслове и совершенно забыл, о чем шла речь. Он посмотрел на Элайю, одежду которого в основном составляли повязки. Человек предпочел сбежать от лекарей и укоризненно хромать за ним, словно Шеассе было мало десятка нагов на хвосте.   
\- Тебе стоит пойти в шатер и дать ноге отдых, - сказал он.   
Элайя сделал сложное движение рукой, которое явно означало: "Только после тебя".   
Мог ли он приказать, теперь, когда рядом находился Герлейф? Или это не имело значения, ибо Шеасса не смог бы переупрямить такого же упрямца как и он сам?  
\- Шеасса!   
Хисс, покрытый пеплом и грязью, проскользнул сквозь его свиту. Еще один камень свалился с души Шеассы. И не только с его. Он заметил, как Элайя на мгновение облегченно прикрыл глаза, а затем приветственно кивнул, словно никогда и не сомневался, что они увидятся.   
Шеасса перевел взгляд на Хисса, и выражение лица нага заставило его задохнуться.


End file.
